


Questions You Can't Handle

by Internpup



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Gay, Gay Character, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nursing, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Issues, Social Justice, original male character/original male character - Freeform, social work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internpup/pseuds/Internpup
Summary: Eric is at a prenatal appointment for his third pregnancy. The pregnancy marred by mysterious 'accidents', an ambitious young nurse hits him with questions about his husband and relationship he cant handle. Without realizing it, she lands him in hot water.[ Based off a Domestic Abuse Questionairre included in Pregnant Women: Violent Men (2001), a UK textbook for midwives on how to address domestic abuse ]





	Questions You Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Eric Redding/Frost is my original character, August Frost belongs to Wynter F.

**1\. "I notice you have a number of bruises, scratches, burn marks on your body. How did they happen? Are you in a relationship in which you have been physically hurt or threatened by your partner?"**

The question, oddly formal, caught Eric by suprise. He tensed, automatically looking for August even though he knew they were alone. He hadnt gone to a doctor's appointment alone in years. August didnt trust him to give the right answers.

He self conciously tugged down the long sleeves of his silk shirt. She'd seen the marks of his husband's anger and jealousy. Thank god she'd only seen the bruises. There were far worse scars that he guarded much more closely.

The student looked nervous, clutching the pad from which she had read the question, but she sat in silence, waiting for him to reply.

The automatic 'Of course not.' was on his lips, but something made him hesitate. All he had to do was survive the next four months. Once August saw that the baby was his, things would go back to the good times. Things would be ok again.

He touched his large belly protectively. "Eric?" She asked. "Has your husband hurt you?" She repeated.

"No." He shook his head, but couldnt meet her eyes. "Look... I should go."

_If i stay here too long, August will get suspicious._

He reached for his crutches. His ankle hadnt healed, and wouldnt, not with the added weight of the pregnancy. The pain wouldnt let him forget that he couldnt run again.

"Just a few more questions." She reached out a hand urgently, her eyes begging him to stay.

**2\. "Do you ever feel afraid of your partner?"**

_Every moment. Especially when he's nice to me. Waiting for the other shoe to drop is more terrifying than knowing_.

"Why are you asking me all this?" Eric asked. "I need to go. Everything is fine." He combed his fingers nervously through his long black hair.

"I promise once we get through this checklist, you can go." She said. "Just a few more. Answer this one and we can move on."

"Why would I be afraid of my own husband? I love him." He said. That wasnt a lie. He'd never loved anyone more.

**3\. "Does your partner ever treat you badly, such as shout at you, call you names, push you around or threaten you?"**

_Slut, whore, liar, bitch... A thousand more_. Eric simply shook his head in answer.

**4\. "We all have arguments at home. What happens when you argue?"**

He cleared his throat.

"The usual. I guess. Of course he gets angry sometimes, but its normal. We dont fight that often."

_I dont dare anymore._

Eric was looking at the clock. These questions were making him even more aware how dangerous it was to leave August waiting. He tapped his fingers intensely.

**5\. "Has your partner ever forced you to have sex when you didnt want to, or made you have sex in a way which you were unhappy with?"**

The girl blushed as she asked this one.

 _You can barely ask the question. Do you actually want to hear that he rapes me as my son watches? That I have to pretend I want him any moment of the day if I dont want to be imprisoned in the house until the bruises heal_?

Eric couldnt handle this any longer. "I honestly dont have time for this." He snapped. Eric grabbed his crutches and got up as quickly as he could, grimacing as he had to put weight for a second on his plastic booted ankle.

"Just one more!" She jumped up and grabbed him, causing him to flinch slightly. "Eric, please I know something is happening." She let go and backed off. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to startle you. I'm just extremely concerned.... Those bruises... Your foot. That should have healed ages ago."

"I told you." He leaned back against the wall, licking his lips worriedly. "I fell. Because of my foot, and Im just not good at staying off of it."

"The next question is... " She flipped pages, trying to get her place back. She was so nervous. He didnt trust her. What could she do for him?

_August would eat you alive._

**6\. "Has your partner ever threatened or abused your children?"**

"Stop." Eric replied angrily. "Stop! Dont ask questions you cant deal with. I'm leaving." He leaned his shoulder against the door and pushed out into the hall. Eric hurried to the waiting room.

"That took a while." August put down his magazine. "How did it- Eric whats wrong?" He stood and went to his husband, gently taking Eric's chin.

Eric sighed. "The nurse was wasting my time with questions. A student I think."

"What kind of questions?" His husband asked, the edge of suspicion creeping in, making Eric's stomach turn.

"Diet, exercise, nonsense." Eric lied.

"I feed you well, and they can hardly expect you to exercise much right now. They're the ones always telling you to stay off your feet." August shook his head.

"Yeah. I really dont know what they were getting at." Eric shrugged, smiling a bit. He relaxed marginally. August seemed to believe him.

As they headed home, Eric told him about the rest of the appointment. August seemed in a good mood. It was a nice change. Eric let himself relax into the gentle, affectionate touches and the easy conversation.

The house was empty when they arrived, the kids still at the babysitters. Eric was hurting and wanted nothing more than to colapse onto the couch and snuggle with his husband for a little while before August had to go get the kids.

He was facing away, hanging his coat. He smiled as August's hands slid over his shoulders. "You're in a good mood, love." He commented, and allowed himself to be turned around.

His smile disappeared when he saw his husband's face.

"Am I?" August demanded, grabbing him by the throat and pressing him against the wall. "Now tell me the truth. What did that nurse actually ask you? And what did you tell them?"


End file.
